A BET IS A BET
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: Billy and Littlejohn make a wager.


Copyright: 11/2015_

 _Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc., ABC, Image Productions etc._ _Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t_ _his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction_ _and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

A BETS A BET

For September, it was a very hot and oppressive day. To keep out of the sun, the men were huddled under the remaining portion of an awning.

"Billy, you think this war is gonna be over by Christmas, well, you got another think coming!"

Billy stood across from Littlejohn holding a rolled up newspaper. To emphasize his position, Billy slapped the newspaper into his left hand.

"I really do, Littlejohn. We've got the Krauts on the run now. Even more important, it said so right here in Stars and Stripes. They said the war would be over by Christmas and they outlined how many points we'd need and everything; 85 points and we get to go home. Gee whiz, Littlejohn they gotta know something. So put your money where your mouth is!"

"Tell ya what Billy, I hate to take your money, so let's not wager for money, okay?"

"Yea, alright but if we're not gonna bet money what are we gonna bet?"

Caje and Kirby barely contained their smirks as they stood by watching their two friends argue over the end of the war.

"I know what you could wager," said Caje.

"What's that?"

"The loser has to drop his pants in front of the whole squad."

"That's not so bad."

"Oh I forgot to say skivvies too."

"No way, Caje! I ain't gonna do that!"

"If you and Stars and Stripes truly believe the war is gonna end by Christmas, there shouldn't be any problem."

"Fine, I'll do it! How about you, Littlejohn?"

Littlejohn shook his head.

"Alright, but don't try to wriggle out of it when you lose."

"I'm not worried, I'm not gonna lose."

Littlejohn looked suspiciously over at Kirby.

"I don't know about this. Ya know Caje, I would've expected something like that out of Kirby but not you."

"Hey wait a minute guys, I ain't said a word!"

"It sure as heck sounded like you. Did you put Caje up to this?"

As Littlejohn and Billy focused their attention on Kirby, Caje silently walked towards the mess tent.

"No, I didn't know anything about it. You know what they say about still waters runnin' deep."

Kirby feigned a hurt look. He turned away from Billy and Littlejohn and trotted up the street to catch up with Caje.

"I can't believe they fell for it."

Caje broke out in a wide smile.

"That's the most fun I've had in weeks!"

Kirby clapped Caje on the back.

"I am so proud of you. The student has surpassed the master!"

It was December 17th; Hanley was exhausted. He hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours. Brockmeyer eventually persuaded him to rest. As soon as Hanley laid down, he was fast asleep.

It had only been an hour when Brockmeyer reluctantly shook his lieutenant. "Lieutenant, Lt. Hanley, wake up Sir. Captain Jampel is on the horn and he needs to speak to you at once."

Hanley slowly lifted his long frame into a sitting position on his cot. He scrubbed at his eyes vigorously hoping it would help him become more alert.

"Sir, he says he needs to speak to you right away."

Hanley shook his head as he lumbered towards his desk. His chair made an objectionable screeching sound as he sat down. Hanley yawned loudly as he lifted the receiver.

"Captain, this is Hanley."

Brockmeyer sat at his table surveying his lieutenant as he spoke to Captain Jampel. Hanley's face changed as he listened. His eyes which were like slits a moment before became as large as half dollars.

Brockmeyer became edgy as Hanley kept repeating yes sir, over and over again.

"Yes, Sir. I'll start right now."

Hanley hung up the receiver and immediately looked over at Brockmeyer who was trying to look busy shuffling papers.

"I need you to go wake up my sergeants and get them over here right now."

Brockmeyer went from one building to the next waking up the men.

The sergeants gathered around Hanley's old desk. The news that Hanley was about to give them was the worst thing they had heard since D-day.

"The Germans started a major offensive campaign. They've smashed through our lines all around the Ardennes!"

Sgt. Hall looked visibly sick.

"I can't believe they didn't see this coming! All you heard was Gen. Eisenhower telling everyone that all the Allies are marching together towards victory. We keep marching alright but it just doesn't seem to matter. Hitler is never going to give up."

After the meeting, Saunders sprinted back to an old feed store.

He knew that he and the squad would be in the thick of it.

As Saunders entered the building, the sound of men snoring was almost deafening.

"Okay, everybody up!"

"Hey Sarge, what gives; we're supposed to have a forty-eight hour pass."

"The Krauts just surprised us in and around the Ardennes. Most of the guys out there are as green as they come. Everyone's pass has been revoked."

"Don't the Krauts know that it's too cold fight?"

"Yes, they do Kirby, but they all got together and tried to think of a way to really tick you off. Now rise and shine damn it!"

"Yea, yea!"

"I'm risin', he whispered. "But I ain't shinin."

The men hurried to get their gear in order.

"They brought in some hot chow. I want you all to eat something and drink plenty of coffee. You're all gonna need it. We're goin' up in an open truck."

"I swear we have the worst luck!"

It's not just us Littlejohn, they are usin' anything that will move."

The men finished eating and moved out to the transport truck.

Saunders started counting heads as the men loaded onto the truck.

"Hey Kirby where's Caje?"

"I ain't sure Sarge, I think he went back into the store, I guess he forgot somethin'. He said he'd be right back. Ya want me to go and get him?"

"No, then I'll have two you missing instead of one."

Billy stood up and searched the street.

"There he is Sarge, he's carryin' some stuff."

"Caje was all smiles.

"Hendricks in supply owed me twenty bucks from the poker game the other night and I told him if he could give me twelve blankets we'd be even. He had a fit so I told him I'd settled for six. At least we won't be too cold goin' up there."

"If I was a Frenchman, I'd kiss you on both cheeks but I ain't, so I'll just say thanks."

"You're welcome, Doc."

Some of the villagers had told them that they couldn't remember the last time it had been this cold. The men wrapped themselves in their woolen blankets, grateful for some relief of the icy cold wind. The men had pulled the blankets over their heads. The only thing you could see were small puffs of air as the men spoke.

Kirby and Caje were sitting next to each other and as always, Kirby was talking a mile a minute. Caje was use to his banter. He knew it was Kirby's way of getting rid of his nervousness.

Caje's voice became almost a whisper.

"You know Christmas is practically here."

"Thanks Caje. Just another reason I hate this war!"

"Me too but that wasn't the reason I brought it up. I was wonderin' if we should tell Billy and Littlejohn about the bet. What do you think?"

"Wait a minute. Are you gettin' cold feet? And I ain't talkin' about the weather."

"Yea, I guess I am. Maybe I'll tell them when we get back."

"Hey, if you want to say it was my idea, go ahead. Littlejohn will have to catch me first."

"Thanks Kirby but I started it and Littlejohn and Billy will probably forgive me a lot sooner than if it were you."

Well my friend, you definitely have a point."

The truck came to an abrupt stop at a large old farm. Hanley stepped out of the cab. He walked to the back of the truck.

"Alright, everybody out!"

The squad gathered their belongings and began to disembark. They listened to the faint sounds of a battle taking place.

Hanley pulled out his map and waived Saunders to join him.

"I'm going to stay here with Hall and Talbot's squads."

"There's a winery with a tower about twelve miles from here. It's about another half mile or so to the river. It's essential we find out if the Germans have gotten across the river. Once you get there, check in."

"Yes, sir."

"And Saunders, take care of yourself."

Saunders smiled. "Don't I always?"

He hurried back to his squad.

"What's the good news Sarge; are we stayin' or what?"

"We're movin' out, Nelson. We are going to take a nice long walk. "

"Great! Where we goin' Sarge?"

"It's a surprise, just for you Kirby! I really believe you're gonna like it."

Kirby's crooked grin began to grow as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Okay Sarge, I give, what's the surprise?"

"We need to see how far the Krauts have advanced. There's a tower in an old winery we can use."

"Sarge, the only way that would make me happy is if we walk into that place and find a huge vat of wine."

"Well Kirby, if you find any, it's all yours."

"Gee thanks, Sarge."

The squad had be moving fast for more than an hour when Saunders called a halt.

The men had just entered a vast wooded area. An intense foreboding came upon all of them.

The Sarge had sent Caje to scout up ahead. It wasn't like he could see anything but he felt that there were eyes watching his every movement.

He cautiously moved back to the squad.

"Did you see anything?"

"Sarge, I couldn't see a thing but I swear the Krauts are out there and they are watching our every move."

"Okay, everybody listen up. Caje believes that the Krauts are watching us. We need to be vigilant. Everybody spread out, don't bunch up."

As they moved further into the woods, the familiar sound of a ripping zipper came to life.

The men hit the ground trying to find cover.

"It's a damn MG42! Is anybody hurt?"

"Sarge, it's Doc, they got him in the arm," screamed Kirby as he slapped another mag into his BAR.

"It's not too bad Sarge, it's just a graze. I'm alright. I'm almost done bandaging it."

Saunders crawled over Billy to get to Caje and Littlejohn.

"Kirby and Doc are over behind that big pine tree. Caje, do you think you can make it over to Kirby?"

"Yea, sure Sarge."

"Okay, I want you and Kirby to flank the Krauts to the right. Billy and I will go to the left. Littlejohn give us cover."

Saunders looked at his watch.

"It should takes us ten minutes to get into position."

"Okay Sarge."

The squad began shooting to give Caje enough cover to get to Kirby.

Caje ran like a wide receiver trying to make a catch. When he had made his way over to Kirby and Doc, he saw a smirk on Kirby's face.

"What's so funny?"

"With moves like that, the Chicago Bears could use you!"

"Kirby, we got a bunch of Krauts and an MG42 firing at us and you're thinkin' about football? Mon Dieu!"

"If I thought about everything that's goin' on around me, I'd probably flip out, this way I can keep some of my sanity!"

He explained to Kirby what they needed to do. Caje looked over at Doc to make sure he was alright.

"I guess we better get goin' Caje. Doc if this doesn't go well, try to get back to Lt. Hanley and tell him what happened."

"I know you guys will be fine, I ain't goin' nowhere."

The two men began their long crawl. Just as Saunders estimated, it took them ten minutes to get into position.

Caje whispered, "Okay Kirby, use that great hand and eye coordination you're always talkin' about."

"Gee thanks Caje, just what I needed, more pressure put on me!"

Kirby crept up a little closer to his target. As he got down into a keeling position, he placed the grenade in his hand and pulled the pin. Kirby took aim and threw it hoping it would do its job. As he hit the ground, he wasn't sure if praying for accuracy was something that God would grant but it was to save his friends.

He heard the explosion and then another, that one had to be Sarge's. The two men slowly stood up; nothing was moving. They looked for survivors, but only found six dead soldiers. Just one more memory to be pushed aside.

Billy walked further back and found a large boulder. Behind the boulder he stumbled upon another dead soldier.

Billy carefully pushed the dead soldier over with his rifle.

"Hey Sarge, there's a dead officer over here."

Saunders bolted over to Billy.

The officer was a captain. Saunders noticed a folder hidden in the crevice of the boulder. He pulled the items out of the folder and noticed maps and official looking papers. He replaced them back into the folder and put it inside his jacket.

When we get back, I'll give the folder to the lieutenant. I'm sure G-2 will want to look these over.

Saunders became even more cautious as they approached the old tower.

"Kirby, you and Nelson check it out."

They carefully entered the building and began searching.

The men were shaking a bit as they entered the winery. They weren't sure if it was from nerves or if they just freezing to death. As they looked around the only thing they found were empty bottles. To their left was a platform about three feet off the ground. Lined up on the platform were wooden barrels.

"It looks like the Krauts drank every last drop before they beat it out of here."

"Yea, I think you're right, Billy."

As the two men began to climb up the stairs to the tower, something caught Billy's attention.

He whispered to Kirby, "I could have sworn I saw a barrel move."

"Are ya sure about that?"

"Yea."

Kirby swung his BAR around and fired at the wall above the barrels.

" _Nicht schiessen, nicht schiessen!"_

"Come out of there," yelled Kirby. _"Hände hoch."_

All of a sudden the whole room came alive with surrendering German soldiers.

"I'll watch em' Billy, go get Saunders."

Billy ran to the door. "Hey Sarge, we need you! We got a whole mess of Krauts surrendering in there."

The men ran into the building. Kirby was making them sit down with their hands up over their heads.

Some of the men were having problems with their equilibrium.

Kirby was laughing as he watched the men fall to the floor.

"Sarge, ya know how you said the wine would be mine if I found it?"

"What about it?"

"I sorta found the wine. It's inside all of them."

"Sorry Kirby."

"Oh well, ya can't win them all."

Saunders and Littlejohn had made their way up to the tower. Saunders pulled out his binoculars and searched the area.

"Can you see anything Sarge?"

"Yep and we need to get the hell out of here. There's infantry and tanks headed this way."

"Littlejohn, hand me the radio, I need to call in."

"Checkmate King Two this is White Rook, over."

"This is King Two what do you have to report, over."

"We came across a flock of chickens that are now penned up. I think you may want to see them, over."

"Anything else to report, over."

"Another huge flock and I can see at least ten rhinos coming in from the west."

"What do you want us to do, over?"

"Get back here as fast as you can and bring back the chickens, over."

"Copy that, White Rook. King Two out."

The men ran down the tower stairs as fast as their tired legs would allow.

"Kirby, get a headcount."

"Already did, Sarge. We caught what looks like sixteen drunk or hungover riflemen."

"Hopefully, they'll all sober up fast."

Kirby pointed his BAR and began yelling orders.

" _Aufstehen, schnell!"_

"Kirby, you've been holding out on us."

"Sarge, I have heard those two words plus…."

He raised his rifle again and yelled, _"Hände hoch_ , one too many times!"

The squad knew they had to hurry but it was hard going with a bunch of hungover soldiers.

When Saunders called a halt, Billy noticed one young private who looked very upset. The young man collapsed to the ground. He not only looked hungover but he also looked a scared.

Billy pulled out his canteen and held it out to the young German soldier.

"Would you like some water, um _wasser_?"

"Yes, thank you."

The soldier took a couple of swallows and returned it to Billy.

"You speak English?"

"Yes, I learned in school."

"What's your name; mine is William Nelson but everybody calls me Billy."

"Hello. My name is Erich Schneider."

"Nice to meet you Erich. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been here?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I was just passing time. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

The boy acknowledged Billy's apology.

"Well I better get back to where I belong. It was nice talkin' to you."

Billy smiled at the young boy and left.

Saunders waived Billy over.

"What was that all about?"

"I guess I kind of identified with him, Sarge. He reminded me of me when I first joined up."

"Do you think he'd talk to G-2 when we get back?"

"I think if they can get him alone, he'll talk. He's a lonely and scared kid."

"Thanks Billy, I'll let the lieutenant know."

"How are you doing, Doc?"

I'm alright Sarge, it hurts like hell but I'll make it."

"Just tell me if you need help, I don't want you fallin' behind."

"Alright get them up and let's get going. I don't want to be out here any longer than necessary."

"Caje take the point, Kirby the rear, Littlejohn, you and Billy on each flank. I don't want anyone drifting away. Okay, everybody up, _aufstehen_!"

The soldiers reluctantly stood up.

Saunders could see that it was going to take some tough talking.

" _Hände hoch, schnell, schnell,"_ he growled.

The men could see he meant business. They began to move much faster.

As the day wore on, Saunders noticed that there was one soldier that kept looking around. He was about to call a halt to explain what would happen if anyone tried to escape but never got to the explanation.

The soldier made a mad dash towards Billy. He knocked Billy over and tried to get his rifle. Billy held on fast, he refused to let it go. Kirby ran to help but it was too late. The German pulled Billy's bayonet out of the scabbard and started to stab him in the side. Kirby fired his BAR and the German fell off of Billy.

Kirby ran and knelt down next to Billy. He gingerly raised his shirt.

Billy tried to see how badly he was hurt.

"Take it easy kid."

Before he could yell for Doc's help, he was already kneeling next to Kirby.

"Is it bad Doc?"

Doc never took his eyes off the wound as applied the sulfa and the bandage.

"Kirby shot him before the blade went all the way in. I'm not gonna lie, it's still pretty deep."

Littlejohn started to move towards Billy when Saunders fired his Thompson.

"No one else move. Littlejohn stay where you're at. Caje you and Kirby make up a stretcher."

"Sarge he's my buddy, I need to go help him."

"Littlejohn, right now I need you to have your mind on the job. Watch the prisoners. Doc is taking good care of him, you stay put!"

In no time flat Kirby and Caje had built a stretcher.

Saunders picked out two prisoners to carry Billy.

Kirby walked over to Saunders.

"Sarge would it okay if Caje and I watch the prisoners so Littlejohn could just see Nelson for a minute or two?"

"Yea, it'll be alright."

Kirby ran over to Littlejohn.

"Hey, me and Caje are gonna watch them. Go see Billy for a couple of minutes, Sarge says, it's okay."

"Thanks Kirby."

Littlejohn ran over to Billy.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Hi Littlejohn. Well, Doc just gave me some morphine, I'm feelin a whole lot better than before. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Littlejohn was smiling as looked down at the two prisoners.

"Do either of you speak English?"

One of the soldiers spoke up. "I do."

"Good, I want you to explain to your friend that if you jostle him or hurt him in anyway, I will break you both in half. Do you understand?"

As the man looked up at the giant, his legs began to tremble. The man was definitely terrified.

"Yes, yes, I understand and I will tell Verner."

"Fine, now you two take real good care of him."

When the squad returned to the old farm, they handed their prisoners over to the MP's.

"Littlejohn, Caje pick up the litter and take Nelson and Doc to Battalion Aid."

"Okay Sarge."

"Hey by the way can one of you tell us where's Battalion Aid?"

An MP walked over to Saunders.

"You're in luck Sarge, while you were gone an evac hospital was brought in. I think they had to move back because they were too close to the front. They are using the farmhouse."

"Thanks."

"Kirby, where are you goin'?

"I was gonna go with the guys."

"I need you to find some place for us to sleep."

"Yea, okay."

"I need to go and report to the lieutenant."

Saunders entered a dilapidated building that had once been the smokehouse. Lt. Hanley was sitting on an old chair in front of several wooden crates.

"I swear Saunders when this war is over and I'm out of the service, I won't know how to use a real desk."

Saunders smirked at Hanley's joke.

"Is everyone alright?"

Saunders raked his hand through his hair.

"Doc was grazed. Nelson was stabbed by one of the Kraut prisoners, he's in a pretty bad way."

Saunders pulled the folder out of his jacket and handed it to the lieutenant.

"I have a feeling there is vital information in here. It belonged to a captain and he tried to hide it before he died."

Hanley pulled out the papers and the maps and spread them out over his makeshift desk.

"I can't make heads or tails out of it. I'll send it to Intelligence, maybe they can figure it out. We need as much info as we can get. The Germans are breaking through everywhere. Anything else?"

"We brought in fifteen prisoners. We did have sixteen but he was killed when he was trying to escape. He was the one who stabbed Nelson. There is a young soldier, Erich Schneider, he's a bit scared. I believe he just might talk. The others, G-2 will have to find out for themselves. If there isn't anything else, I want to go over to the hospital and check on Billy."

"Wait a minute Saunders, I'll walk over with you."

Hanley wrote a note and attached it to the documents and replaced them in the folder.

"Brockmeyer, get a jeep and get these documents to G-2."

"Sure Lieutenant."

The two men saw Littlejohn, Caje and Kirby sitting outside the hospital.

"Any news?"

"We're just waitin' around, Sarge. The nurses let Doc stay but they threw us out. All we know is that Billy is in surgery."

"I guess we wait, then. Kirby did you find a place for us?"

"Yea, I did Sarge. See that old building over there? It's small but big enough for us. It even has a working fireplace."

"I believe that used to be the old counting house."

"What's countin' house, Lieutenant?"

"It was sort of an office where the owner did worked on his books for the farm."

"Well, whatever it is, it's got a roof, a wooden floor and it's dry in there."

"Why don't you men go and get something to eat. I'll stay here and wait."

The men did not move. Littlejohn finally spoke up. "Thank you Sir but, if you don't mind, we'll just wait until Billy's out of surgery."

"That's fine, Littlejohn, we'll all wait."

After a while Hanley began pacing. He walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

As he entered the building he noticed Doc giving a soldier a drink of water.

"Doc, have you heard anything?"

"No Sir. The last time I checked Billy was still in surgery. As soon as I hear something, I'll come out and find you."

"Thanks, Doc."

As Hanley started to leave, the doctor came out of the dining room they were now using as the operating room.

"Excuse me, Captain, I'm Lieutenant Hanley. How is the boy, I mean Nelson, is he going to be alright?"

Captain Prentiss gave a little shake of the head and a small smile.

"Pvt. Nelson has got to be the luckiest son of a gun alive! Would you believe that stabbing missed every vital organ in his body? He's lost a lot of blood and it did tear up his external oblique."

Captain Prentiss moved next to Doc.

"Doc could I use you as a model?"

"Sure Captain, go ahead."

The captain raised Doc's arm and showed Hanley where the bayonet sliced into Billy.

"This muscle contributes to a variety of trunk movements including walking and running. Any injury to this muscle can be very debilitating. It's going to take quite a while before Pvt. Nelson will be any good to you. When he is stable, he'll be sent back to Paris."

"Thank you for everything you've done. My men are outside and I know they'll want to see him."

"Tell them to come back tomorrow. Right now he needs to rest."

After breakfast the men were all heading for the hospital.

Saunders stopped them before they entered.

"Now wait a minute. I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to be traipsing in there. Let me go in and check to see if Nelson is up for visitors."

"Sarge, let me go with you."

"Let me go in and talk to someone. If they say it's alright, I'll come right out and get you."

When Saunders walked into the hospital, he saw a flurry of activity was going on. The hospital staff looked like they were running some kind of marathon.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Lieutenant."

The nurse stopped moving when she noticed the handsome fair-haired man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry sergeant, we got a lot wounded in early this morning. What can I do for you?"

"You have a Pvt. William Nelson here and I spoke to Captain Prentiss yesterday and he said we could visit him this morning."

"We sergeant; how many are there?"

"There's four, ah well five really. One of them is our medic."

"Okay, he has been awake for a while. He's pretty weak but he has been asking to see you. He's in that room to your left. There isn't anyone in the room with him, so you can all go in there for ten minutes. And when I say ten I don't mean eleven."

"Yes Ma'am.

As the lieutenant turned to walk away, a smile appeared on her face.

"He's a nice kid. I can understand why you are fond of him."

"He's part of my squad, I'm just concerned about him, that's all."

"Yes, that's what they all say."

Saunders cracked open the door and motioned the men to enter.

"We have exactly ten minutes, follow me."

The squad entered the bedroom and saw that Billy was sitting up.

"Hi Sarge. Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

"How ya doin'?"

"I don't dare move. If I take a deep breath, I feel like someone is stabbing me all over again but other than that, I'm alright."

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Littlejohn. Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"I think you need to rest. You look awfully tired. In fact, you all look like you could use some sleep."

The men all laughed because they knew it was true. They couldn't rest until they saw Billy for themselves.

"Kirb, I wanted to say thanks and if there is anything I could do for you."

"I'm just glad you're still here with us."

"Hey Kirby, how come you never mentioned how pretty and nice all the nurses are?"

"What are you talkin' about Billy? Why would I know anything?"

"Because this is the 93rd Evac and your "so called" girlfriend is a nurse here, right?"

Kirby who was sitting on the bed next to Billy slid to the floor.

"Kirby what's wrong? Didn't you notice the sign?"

Kirby quickly stood up.

"No, we were all worried, I never noticed. Billy this is the best news, well besides the fact that you're gonna be fine, that I have had in a long time! Did ya meet her?"

"No but you guys are the worse kept secret in this hospital."

"I'm gonna go find her, do ya mind?"

"Nope, if I had a girl over here, I'd have left already."

"I'll be back later. I want you to meet her."

"Speaking of leaving, we better all get the heck out of here before the head nurse comes in here and kicks us out."

"Littlejohn, I gotta request to make."

"What's that Billy?"

"You know that bet we made? I know now this war aint gonna end by Christmas. Would it be alright if I paid off the bet when it gets a little warmer?"

Billy looked so pale.

Littlejohn smiled at his best friend.

"What bet?"

"You know."

"I don't know what you are talkin' about. I think you might have been hallucinating."

"Well, thanks Littlejohn. Will you come back this evening?"

"Sure Billy."

As the men passed by to say good-bye. Caje was the last man out of his room. He had a skeptical look on his face.

"I'll see you later, you take care of yourself."

Billy smiled at Caje.

"How's your cold feet, Caje?"

Caje began to laugh nervously.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"The bet. I overheard you and Kirby talking the other day. I always thought it was Kirby but it was you all along."

Caje started to laugh so loudly he had to cover his mouth.

"Billy you just played Littlejohn, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Billy, I bow to the king! You take care. I'll see ya later."

Bye Caje, oh by the way, you can just call me Your Highness!"

THE END


End file.
